Una Nochevieja de amores
by leweline-hechicera
Summary: Oneshot de RHr con algo de HG.Hay un baile... leedlo y enviadme vuestros comentarios!


Wenas!aki stoy co otro fic que spero q os guste. Como todos sabeis ls personajes no son mios sino de la inigualable Rowling bla,bla,bla...

Este fic es un One-shot R/Hr con algo de H/G. Espero vuestros reviews!!

Era mediados de diciembre y Hogwarts se encontraba cubierto de nieve. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban terminando de cenar en el Gran Comedor junto con el resto de alumnos. Nada más desaparecer los postres Dumbledore se puso en pie.

–Queridos alumnos, tengo una grata noticia que daros.- comenzó el director. Los alumnos le miraban expectantes- El profesorado y yo (Snape hizo un gesto, como diciendo que él no se incluía) hemos pensado que en estos tiempos de guerra no estaría mal daros una alegría, así que sin más demora os comunico que habrá un baile en vacaciones el día de Nochevieja. Espero que os lo paséis muy bien. Y ahora, ¡a dormir!

Todos los chicos y chicas salieron del comedor, visiblemente emocionados, hablando de lo que harían el día del baile.

–¿Qué te pasa, Ron? ¿No te gustan los bailes?- le preguntó Hermione

–Pues no mucho, la verdad. Además no bailo bien.- dijo Ron mientras se le ponían la orejas coloradas- Y eeeh... ¿ya sabes a quién vas a invitar este año, Harry?

–Nop. Todavía no lo sé, pero a Cho seguro que no. ¿Y tú, Ron?

–Aaaam... yo... yo n-no lo he pensado aún.- respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose del color de su cabello.

–¿Y tú, Hermione?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara

–Pues yo... yo tampoco l-lo he pesado.- contestó la muchacha sintiéndose enrojecer

En ese momento Ginny se acercó hasta ellos.

–Eeeem... Harry, ¿me puedes ayudar con la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Oh, sí. ¡Claro!- contestó Harry- Hasta luego, chicos.

–Adiós, Harry.- se despidieron los dos al unísono.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos al lado de la salida de la sala común, pues Ginny y Harry estaban en una mesa apartada, y la mayoría de Gryffindors se habían ido a dormir.

–¿Nos sentamos un rato?- propuso Ron tras unos instantes de silencio

–Vale.- respondió Hermione

Siguieron sentados en silencio otro rato hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar:

–¿Crees que Harry invitará a Ginny?

–No lo sé. Aunque a mí no me importaría.- dijo Ron olvidando su papel de hermano protector- ¡Nadie mejor que Harry!

–Además estoy segura de que Ginny aceptaría encantada.

Y otra vez no sabían que decirse. Esta situación empezaba a ser grotesca. Después de casi 10 minutos, Ron dijo:

–Uuuuumh... Hermione, estaba pensando... me preguntaba... si... si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile.- Ron estaba tan rojo que hasta desprendía calor

–Pues... eeeh... yo...

–S-si no quieres ir conmigo lo entenderé...

–¡No, no, no! No es eso, sí que quiero ir, solo que no me lo esperaba.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

–¡Ah, vale!- dijo Ron también sonriendo.- Bueno yo ya me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana, Hermione.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para marcharse a su habitación, pero se lo pensó mejor, se dio la vuelta, se acercó a Hermione y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los días en Hogwarts pasaban más rápido que nunca. Sin que apenas se dieran cuenta habían pasado Navidad y ya se encontraban a 30 de diciembre.

Nuestro querido trío (cuarteto si contamos a Ginny) estaba desayunando. Como siempre, el estruendo de cientos de lechuzas y otras aves cruzó el Gran Comedor. Un búho de color pardo se acercó hasta Hermione con una carta en el pico.

–Mira Hermione, te ha llegado una carta.- anunció Ron- ¿De quién es?

Hermione vio de quien era la letra y para evitar problemas dijo:

–Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ron.

–Ya, claro. Seguro que es de ese estúpido de Vicky.- contestó Ron elevando la voz y poniéndose colorado

–¡No le llames Vicky!- chillo Hermione- Y ¡Sí! Es de él, ¿qué pasa?

–Pues... pues... que...que sigues confraternizando con el enemigo, ¡eso pasa!- contestó Ron

–¡Déjame en paz! Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa.- dijo Hermione. Dicho esto se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin volver la vista atrás.

–Ron.- le llamó su hermana- Creo que te has pasado.

–No, la culpa es suya.- dijo él con el entrecejo fruncido

–Vamos, Ron, sabes muy bien que deberías disculparte.- insistió Harry

–¡Que no, no y no!- repetía el pelirrojo

–¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo?- e preguntó Ginny que ya estaba empezando a enfadarse

–¿Aceptar el qué?- contestó Ron airado

–Eres un cabezota, tío.- le dijo Harry- Será mejor que nos vayamos Ginny, así éste idiota que es tu hermano podrá pensar.

El día llegaba a su fin y Ron no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer caso a los consejos que le habían dado. Hermione no le hablaba y eso le dolía mucho, pero no quería admitirlo. Si ella quería a Krum no había nada que hacer. Al final decidió irse a la cama ya que de tanto darle vueltas le dolía la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente nadie se levantó temprano porque era sábado. Ron se levantó con una sensación de malestar que no sabía a cuento de qué venía hasta que se acordó de que no se hablaba con Hermione y hoy era el día del baile. Harry aun dormía, así que decidió bajar a la sala común. Estaba vacía, cosa que no le importó mucho, ya que se sentó en una butaca cercana a la chimenea.

Media hora después bajó Harry, y juntos se fueron a desayunar.

–Ron, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Harry cuando llegaron la mesa de Gryffindor

–No, nada... bueno, es que he estado pensando en pedirle disculpas a Hermione.- dijo Ron

–¡Vaya! Por fin piensas.- contestó Harry

–Que gracioso ¦lt;/p>

–Mira por ahí tu hermana y tu enamorada.- avisó Harry. Ron le fulminó con la mirada pero no hizo ningún comentario.

–¡Hola chicos!- saludó Ginny muy alegre

–¡Hola Harry!- saludó Hermione sin mirar a Ron

–¡Buenos días!- contestó el moreno.

El desayuno terminó y la mayoría de los alumnos salieron a disfrutar del paisaje blanco. Harry, Ron y Ginny jugaban contra Dean, Seamus y Neville en una pelea de bolas de nieve. Hermione no quiso participar diciendo que eso no era propio de los prefectos y mirando a Ron con mala cara. Estuvieron jugando toda la mañana, hasta que a la una, helados y agotados, decidieron ir a la sala común para cambiarse y después ir a comer.

Una vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras comían el segundo plato, Harry dijo algo en lo que Ron y Hermione no habían pensado.

–Chicos, aunque no os habláis, ¿tenéis intención de ir juntos al baile?

La "pareja" se quedó a cuadros. No lo habían pensado. En ese momento ¡ni se acordaban del baile! Hermione se giró para mirar a Ron; y Ron, a su vez, se giró para mirar a Hermione.

–Iré con él solo porque no he tenido tiempo de encontrar otra pareja.- dijo Hermione

–Iré con ella solo porque no me ha dado tiempo para buscarme otra pareja.- dijo Ron al mismo tiempo

Sin más, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron.

–¿Dónde vais tan pronto?- preguntó Harry

–Tenemos que prepararnos.- respondió Ginny

–¡Pero si el baile no es hasta las 8!

–Ya, pero nosotras tenemos muuuuucho que hacer.

–Bueno, pues adiós.

–¡Hasta luego!- respondieron las 2 chicas

Una hora más tarde la habitación de Ginny...

–Oye Ginny, aun no me has dicho con quien iras al baile.- dijo Hermione

–Ya.- contestó Ginny con una risita- Es que mi hermano estaba delante y tengo pánico a la reacción que pueda tener.

–Bueno, pero Ron no está ahora aquí, así que díííímelo.- pidió Hermione

–Vaaaale, voy con Harry.- respondió Ginny muy sonriente

–¿Sí? ¡Qué bien!

–A que sí.- afirmó Ginny- Pero no te distraigas o vas a hace un desastre con la poción alisadora.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala común...

–Por cierto Harry, ¿con quién vas a bailar esta noche?- pregunto un guapo pelirrojo

–Eeeeh... te lo digo si no te enfadas.- contestó Harry que empezaba a ponerse rojo

–Está bien, te prometo que no me enfadaré.- dijo Ron

–Pues... voy con... Ginny.- confesó Harry

–¿Por qué habría de enfadarme?- preguntó Ron- Si a mí me encantaría que fueses mi cuñado.

–¿De verdad?- dijo Harry mucho más tranquilo- Es que como siempre eras tan protector con ella...

–Sí, pero solo si no confiaba el tío que estaba con mi hermana. Y ¿cómo no voy a confiar en ti?

–Gracias amigo, me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien.

Eran las 7:40 y Harry y Ron ya esperaban a sus parejas en la sala común. Ron llevaba una túnica de gala nueva de color granate muy oscuro. La túnica resaltaba el color de su pelo, que se había puesto de punta mediante un hechizo.

Harry llevaba una túnica de color azul marino muy bonita. Él, a diferencia de su amigo no se había cambiado para nada el peinado, pues llevaba el pelo tan desordenado como siempre y eso le gustaba.

–Espero que no tarden mucho más.- se quejó Ron- La cena va a comenzar dentro de nada y tengo hambre.

–Sí, además habíamos quedado a y media.- dijo Harry

De repente les contestó una voz femenina proveniente de una muchacha pelirroja:

–Bueno, bueno, no os quejéis tanto. ¡Encima de que nos estabamos poniendo guapas!

Ginny apareció por las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Llevaba una túnica rosa pálido con tela de rejilla en los hombros y los brazos. Era muy ajustado y realzaba su estrecha cintura. Ginny también llevaba unos zapatos de tacón fino no muy alto del mismo color del vestido.

–Hermanita, ¡qué guapa!- dijo Ron

–Ginny... estas... estas pr-pre-preciosa.- consiguió articular Harry

–¡Gracias! Vosotros también estáis muy guapos.- contestó Ginny comiéndose con los ojos a Harry- Por cierto Ron, me ha dicho Hermione que la esperes que baja ahora. Vámonos yendo, Harry.

–Sí, sí.- contestó el moreno y sin dejar de mirarla le ofreció su brazo.

–Hasta luego.- les dijo Ron

El pelirrojo e empezó a morder las uñas. Estaba nervioso. Hermione no le hizo esperar mucho, en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba abajo. Llevaba una túnica de color gris perla, que por su brillo parecía de seda. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta el codo, donde se ensanchaban formando una campana.

–V-v-vaya Her-Hermione, es... tas... gu-guapa.- dijo Ron a trompicones

–Gracias.- contestó ella un poco cohibida- Tú también estás muy guapo.- A lo que Ron contestó sonriendo y con la cara como un tomate.

–¿Vamos?- preguntó él ofreciédole su brazo

–Ok.- contestó ella agarrándole

Salieron de la sala común para reunirse con sus compañeros de Gryffindor frente a la puerta de roble del Gran Comedor. Daba la sensación de que ambos habían olvidado su enfado y era verdad, aunque ellos fingiesen seguir un poco molestos. Entraron al Gran Comedor junto con el resto del colegio y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, pues antes del baile había un banquete. Se notaba que en el ambiente había una alegría inusitada, pues en aquellos tiempos en los que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto, nada era como antes.

Dumbledore les recibió con una pequeña sorpresa:

–Antes de comenzar este banquete, quería comunicaros que este año hemos decidido celebrar la noche de fin de año adoptando la tradición española(XDDDD, jajaja, sq no se como lo celebran los ingleses), así que cuando suenen las 12 campanadas de media noche, tomaremos las 12 uvas correspondientes. ¡Que comience el banquete!

–¿12 uvas?- preguntó Ron extrañado

–Sí, Ron.- dijo Hermione- Es una tradición española, como ha dicho Dumbledore.

Mientras cenaban todos reían y charlaban alegremente. Después de una hora llenándose el estómago Dumbledore se puso en pie de nuevo y dijo:

–Bueno, ya que parece que habéis comido bien va a dar comienzo el baile. También os diré que éste durará hasta las 2 de la madrugada, haciendo, por supuesto, un alto para tomarnos las uvas. Ahora, por favor, poneos en pie para que pueda retirar las mesas.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y el director con un movimiento de varita colocó las mesas junto a las paredes, y sobre ellas, montones de cervezas de mantequilla y zumos de calabaza.

Las Brujas de Macbeth años atrás habían tenido un gran éxito, y por eso, este año volvían a estar contratadas.

De pronto, todo el salón se llenó de parejas bailando. Ron no sabía que hacer, quería fingir que seguía enfadado con Hermione y por eso no la invitaba a bailar, pero por otro lado estaba desando pasar toda la noche moviendo el esqueleto a su lado y quién sabe si algo más. De repente un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes le dijo al oído:

–¿A qué esperas?

Así que armándose de valor se acercó a Hermione.

–Huuummm... esto Hermione... ¿qui-quieres bailar?

–Cla-claro Ron.- respondió ella a la vez que se sonrojaba

Sonaba una música alegre y dinámica, sencilla para bailar, y que además, no implicaba que tuviese que aproximarse mucho a su pareja de baile.

Y así, poco a poco, fue pasando el tiempo hasta que sólo faltaban 10 minutos para las 12 campanadas. En ese momento Dumbledore detuvo el baile y con otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer las uvas para todos los comensales.

–Ha llegado el momento de tomar las uvas...

"Donggg"- primera uva -, "donggg"- segunda -, "donggg"- tercera -, "donggg"- ya van 4 -, "donggg"- cinco -, "donggg"- y media docenita -, "donggg"- siete -, "donggg"- ocho -, "donggg"- nueve -, "donggg"- diez -, "donggg"- once... -, "donggggggg"- y doce!!!

–¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!- les dijo el director a los alumnos.

Todos tiraban confeti y gritaban de alegría. Una vez pasada un poco la euforia volvió a sonar la música, aunque esta vez era lenta y romántica.

Harry y Ginny estaban, bueno, digamos que "a lo suyo", así que Ron le echó valor.

–¿S-seguimos bailando?

–Sí, claro.- respondió la muchacha

Al principio les daba un poco de vergüenza bailar tan juntos, pero poco a poco se fueron soltando.

–Oye, Herms... perdona por haberme enfadado por lo de Viktor. Ya se que fue una reacción estúpida y quería pedirte disculpas...

–No te preocupes, en realidad casi lo había olvidado... ¿Me has llamado Herms?

–Eeeeh... Sí, ¿por? ¿No te gusta?

–No, si claro que me gusta es solo que nunca me habías llamado así.

–Ah, vale. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato? Es que yo estoy un poco cansado.

–Sí, yo también. ¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron de la pista de baile, cogieron dos cervezas de mantequilla para calmar la sed y se sentaron a charlar un rato. Al poco de sentarse vieron algo que les dejó algo sorprendidos, aunque en el fondo ya se lo esperaban: Harry y Ginny se besaban apasionadamente al ritmo de la música.

–¡Wow! No se cortan un pelo, ¿eh?- comentó Ron

–Pues no, pero a mí me parece bien.

–Sí, la verdad es que me alegro por ellos.

–¡Mira Ron! ¡Escucha esta canción!- exclamó de repente Hermione

–Es muy bonita, ¿quieres bailarla?

Juntos fueron a la pista, la canción que sonaba era "París" de un grupo muggle llamado La Oreja de Van Gogh, pero en versión de las Brujas de Macbeth.

De repente Ron sintió que debía hacerlo...

–Herm... hace tiempo que quería decirte algo... bueno... es que...

Hermione no le dejó terminar, le plantó un beso corto pero muy dulce, el primero de los muchos que vendrían después y el comienzo de aquella noche donde pasaron muchas cosas... pero eso es otra historia.

**Fin**


End file.
